Preening
by VampireAlchemist1127
Summary: Crowley goads the angel into allowing him to preen his wings again. He knew they were sensitive to start but had no idea how much his touch affected the angel. No wonder Aziraphale always protested to him touching his feathers. Things get heated between the two ethereal beings. Slash Crowley/Aziraphale. Wing!king. Mild halo!kink.


Preening  
Good Omens Aziraphale x Crowley  
Rated M for lemon

Crowley pinned Aziraphale facedown to the bed and sat on his hips. "Stop struggling!" He hissed out menacingly and the angel just huffed and stayed still with his arms crossed underneath him.  
"Fine"  
Crowley began to hastily strip off the angel's tartan sweater vest and the plain undershirt, exposing his bare back. "Show them" he commanded  
"No" he pinned ethereal being childishly. "It always hurts when you do it"  
"It wouldn't hurt if you would not squirm and let me do it more often"  
Aziraphale just huffed and materialized his wings. A few loose feathers settled onto the sheets and Crowley just clucked his tongue in disapproval.  
"You are a mess, angel. When is the last time you preened?"  
"A week ago"  
"It looks like a month or more, some of them are even broken." He gently caressed his fingers along the light feathers before pulling out a broken one. Aziraphale whined and winced at the small pain. "You big baby" teased the demon.  
"A little warning would be nice" he complained weakly.  
"Big baby" Crowley repeated, earning a huff of frustration from the angel.  
Nearly twenty minutes passed of Crowley working on straightening and cleaning the feathers as well as pulling out broken ones. Little conversation was involved as Aziraphale finally relaxed into the touch, only tensing as one was pulled out.  
"See I told you that you could enjoy it I you didn't fight me all the time" Crowley pointed out smugly.  
"Oh do shut up" Aziraphale turned his head so he could see Crowley above him and sighed. "Yes I do think it is quite enjoyable when you are actually gentle"  
Crowley just smirked and ran his fingers through the feathers lightly. Aziraphale blushed lightly and went back to burying his face in the pillow. The demon was curious and did it again, this time letting his fingers stray off the wing and onto the sensitive skin where the wing meets the angel's back. Aziraphale tensed and gripped onto the sheets  
"Crowley, dear, stop that please" his voice was shaky and tense like his body. Although, this only sparked more curiosity in the demon and he continued his actions. As his fingers ghosted along the feathers and the sensitive muscle to his back Aziraphale let a quiet moan. Crowley froze for a few moments before his smirk spread wider on his face. He did it again as he leaned down to whisper in the angel's ear. "You like that don't you?"  
Aziraphale shuddered. "Don't tempt me, demon"  
"Tempt you do what?"  
Aziraphale moaned again as he could feel the fingers still lightly playing with his wings.  
"Tempt you to do what, angel?" He repeated, adding a light nip on the angel's earlobe as he said it. Aziraphale moaned louder and squirmed underneath the weight of the demon.  
"I will not give in to lust"  
"Ooh... So you are lusting for me right now? What is so wrong with that? Give in one time. It wouldn't make you fall, your side doesn't have to know"  
"They always know"  
"Come on, at least try it once, you will like it, it's no fun to be a 6000 year old virgin" Crowley kissed down the back of his neck and across his shoulder blades before leaving a light lick at the base of his wings, earning a louder moan from the trapped angel. Aziraphale didn't make much of an attempt at all to get away, he was in fact enjoying it way too much to fight it anymore.  
Crowley positioned himself differently so he was hovering over him instead of sitting on his lower back. "Raise your hips" he murmured against the sensitive skin of the angel's back. Aziraphale did as he was told without anymore argument. He wasn't fighting Crowley anymore, instead he was fighting a moral battle within himself. Trying to figure out when to stop the demon's advances or give in entirely.  
Crowley reached underneath him and palmed Aziraphale through the front of his pants, gaining a keening moan and a physical reaction to the touch. Aziraphale's blood pooled in two areas, his face and his groin. He was blushing bright red in embarrassment as he started to harden in the tempter's touch. Crowley just chuckled and continued his movement against Aziraphale's hardening member. He wrapped his other arm around the angel's abdomen and snaked it up his chest until his fingers found the soft little nubs of his nipples. The angel cried out and arched his back into the touch.  
"C-Crowley, please" he stuttered out.  
"Please what?" He whispered seductively.  
"More" he whined, muffled by the pillow he held to his face to hide his bright, cherry red blush.  
Crowley grinned in triumph as he moved his hand up enough to unbutton the angel's pants. He nudged them down his thighs and pulled Aziraphale up to fully remove them. "I haven't seen this much of your skin since Eden." He commented as he ran his hands across the exposed skin. "But I never got to really touch you like this then"  
"Stop fooling around before I change my mind" insisted the angel. It was enough persuasion for the demon to pick up the pace. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Aziraphale's underwear and pulled them down. The angel's erection sprung free, precum slowly dripping from the tip.  
"Well someone is excited" Crowley chuckled as he began to stroke the angel. The sensation was so new to him that he couldn't contain the moans, whimpers and desperate thrusts into the demon's hand. He whined in protest as Crowley pulled his hand away. Crowley used his supernatural powers to bring a bottle of lubricant into existence, knowing that the angel would need to be spread open to avoid pain. He slicked his fingers and started to nudge at his entrance. He pushed one finger in and Aziraphale squirmed and whined as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. He slid the finger in and out until Aziraphale relaxed again. He slipped the second one in and the angel tensed harshly around his fingers as the stinging pain made its appearance.  
"You have to relax, angel, or it's going to hurt even worse." He gently rubbed his side gently, moving up to brush his fingers through the white feathers of the angel's wings. Despite the stereotype of demons being cruel and evil creatures, Crowley didn't want to hurt his angel. Aziraphale whined and it took him a minute to relax before Crowley was able to spread his fingers to begin to stretch the tight ring of muscle. He knew that his angel was uncomfortable so he did his best to make it as pleasurable as possible by searching for his prostate, while softly brushing the fingers of his other hand along the sensitive muscles of the angel's wings. Aziraphale whined and whimpered in pain before he let out a moan as Crowley brushed up against a sensitive spot.  
"D-do that again" he pleaded and pressed his hips up to Crowley's fingers. Crowley pressed his fingers hard against the spot, curling them to rub across it. His actions reduced Aziraphale to a moaning mess. Crowley used it as a cover to slip in the third finger in an finish spreading him. He pulled his fingers out and miraculously all of his clothes were off and folded neatly on a chair in the corner of the room. He smirked down at the angel.  
"You want this don't you? You want my cock inside you?"  
"Yes, oh God yes!" Aziraphale affirmed desperately. Crowley chuckled in response to hearing the angel's lord's name in such a time of sin and lewd desperation. He quickly slicked up his own member and lined himself up with the angel's entrance. He pushed in slowly and Aziraphale cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He pushed all the way in and waited for Aziraphale to adjust to his size a little before he started thrusting into the tight heat. He let out his own moans and grunts as the angel whined and whimpered beneath him. Aziraphale was barely able to keep himself supported on his knees and forearms as the pleasure was overwhelming. Crowley wrapped an arm around him to keep him up as he gained speed and force in his trusts. He changed his angle often, searching for the spot that would send his angel into rapture. It took a few minutes until Aziraphale screamed in pleasure as his prostate was abused with each thrust. He wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, one hand moving down to stroke him. He came hard without warning, spreading a large amount of semen over Crowley's hand and on the sheets. The contracting muscles around his cock brought Crowley over the edge as well after a few more thrusts.

Aziraphale collapsed into his own mess as Crowley pulled out and laid down beside him. Aziraphale curled up to him, folding his wings back so they weren't in the way and leaned up to give him a loving kiss. Crowley was stunned by the tenderness and love conveyed by the kiss but returned it enthusiastically. Aziraphale pulled away and laid his head on Crowley's shoulder. This was one of the few times that he wanted to sleep, with Crowley laying next to him. Crowley ran his fingers through the angel's hair as he noticed the faint glowing ring of his halo. It had appeared some time during their activities as Aziraphale no longer attempted to hide his true nature like he usually did.


End file.
